Un nuevo caso para L
by Ai-chanosa
Summary: L debe proteger a Yui-chan de una organización que quiere matarla pero no solo será su protegida sino que se convertirá en su mejor amiga....
1. Prólogo

**K**onichiwa!! :3

Este fic está basado parte en la serie de Death Note pero más que nada en el 3er Live Action. Asi que si no te gusta como se desenvolvieron los hechos en las pelis o no las has visto no leas el fic porque o no te gustará o te arruinaré las películas además de no enterarte de nada de lo que pasa XD

De todas maneras para aquellos que quieran leerlo igual sin ver las películas aquí dejo un poco lo que pasa en ella con diferencia al anime:

(SPOILER)Si estás leyendo esto es porque eres fan de DN asique supongo que sabes que en el anime Kira finalmente mata a L gracias a Rem. Bien pues en la película cambiaron ese final pues L no muere de la misma forma *0* L supone que Light intentará escribir su nombre en la Death Note asi que él se adelanta y lo escribe en la libreta de Misa que tiene en su poder. Luego Rem mata a Watari (sin que L lo imaginara) y L finge su muerte. Al final aparece vivo cuando pillan a Light aunque igual solo le quedan 23 días TwT Además en la 3ª peli (L change the world) que trata sobre esos 23 días, L tiene que proteger a un niño pequeño que le envió "F" que resulta ser Near XD y a Maki-chan una niña que se acaba de quedar huérfana porque asesinaron a su padre y huyó en busca de Watari. Además también aparece un tipo del FBI llamado Surugi-san que le ayuda y sabe lo de la Death Note o.o(YA NO HAY SPOILER) En fin, que en el Live cambia ese final y no hay escena de lluvia (la del cap 25 del anime *-*) ni nada de eso (por eso yo meteré una parecida en la historia :P)

Los fans del anime y el manga no me culpen ;_; Yo vi primero las pelis y luego la serie XD y soy fan de L por lo que me gusta más el final del Live xD

En fin…..espero que disfruten!!

Además es posible que este fic tenga una secuela :]

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**

**??? -** esto quiere decir que no se sabe quien está hablando

**[*] -** si aparece esto al lado de una palabra o un hecho este lo aclaro mejor al final

**(Cosa) - **yo hablo XD para comentar o aclarar algo :3

**[cosa] -** personaje pensando

Por último, perdón por faltas de ortografía pero al escribir rápido tiendo a comerme letras o cambiarlas de lugar XD y mi Word va como el culo que corrige cosas que no tiene que corregir y no hace caso a las que tendría que poner como error U¬¬

**

* * *

**

**PRÓLOGO:**

L estaba sentado en la sala comiéndose un chocolate y sosteniendo la fotografía de Watari con la mano cuando ocurrió, su corazón dio un vuelcoy él se desplomó. Al rato Souchiro Yagami y otros entraron dentro y vieron el cuerpo inmóvil de L. Llamaron a la ambulancia y se lo llevaron al hospital donde con lamáquina de reanimarintentaron durante largo rato revivirlo…..

**???-**Do…donde estoy?

**???-** En el hospital

**???-** ….-miró a Surugi-san que estaba de pié al lado de la camilla- que ha ocurrido?

**Surugi-** Has sufrido una parada cardiaca. Por suerte los médicos después de un largo rato lograron reanimarte. Llevas inconsciente una semana.

**???-** He…sobrevivido?-dijo acomodándose en la cama- No lo entiendo….

**Surugi-** Después de darle vueltas hemos llegado a la conclusión de que al quemar la Death Note el poder perdió efecto y lo único que ha provocado ha sido que sufrieras un infarto pero no mortal. Digamos que has tenido mucha suerte, L :)

**L- **….

Así es, L al final había sobrevivido :3

Habían pasado 5 días desde que despertó. Para sorpresa de L mucha gente había ido a visitarle: Yagami-san y los demás, Surugi, incluso un día Maki y el doctor habían ido a hacerle una visita ^^

Al sexto día le dieron el alta aunque igual debía de ir de vez en cuando a hacerse pruebas para ver el progreso de su corazón.

Pasaron los días y L volvía a su rutina diaria, resolviendo casos a la velocidad de la luz.

A las dos semanas un nuevo caso estaba dando quebraderos de cabeza a la policía.

Un matrimonio había sido asesinado, lo curioso es que los cónyuges no estaban juntos sino que mientras que la mujer estaba en casa, el marido fue hallado en el aparcamiento subterráneo de su lugar de trabajo. Pocos días después una mujer cuarentona y viuda fue encontrada muerta en la terraza de su apartamento. En ambos casos las víctimas habían fallecido por herida de bala y en el escenario del crimen no se había encontrado ni una mísera huella. La única pista era un número que el asesino había escrito en la pared. En el primer caso un 3, en el segundo un 2. Como era de esperar L se fijó en estos acontecimientos.

Unos días después un joven muchacho de 19 años había sido asesinado en su pequeña tienda de informática que él mismo manejaba con ayuda de otro socio que en aquel momento se encontraba de viaje[1*]. En la pared de la tienda un número 1 escrito en pintura negra resaltaba sobre lo demás.

* * *

**H**asta aquí el prólogo :3


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era lunes por la tarde, L estaba mirando unos archivos referentes al caso en su ordenador portátil cuando su teléfono sonó.

**L-** Moshi moshi (XD)

**???- **L soy Surugi debo hablar contigo de un asusto. Tengo entendido que estás tras el caso de los asesinatos de los números.

**L-** Así es. Qué ocurre?

**Surugi-** Verás, esta mañana me he tropezado con una chica que huía de su edificio porque unos individuos estaban en su casa desordenándolo todo. Su nombre es Yui Niimura, 18 años. Vive en Furusato, un pueblo a una hora de aquí en tren. Su familia está de viaje en Hokkaido, ella está instalada en Tokio porque se apuntó a un curso de idiomas en verano y ha venido todo el mes para estudiar. Parece ser que era compañera de la tercera víctima, Junichi Sada. Según me ha comentado se conocieron en el cursillo y al no vivir muy lejos el uno del otro mantenían una buena relación, incluso ella le mandó a reparar su reproductor de música no hace mucho. Niimura teme que los hombres que estaban en su casa puedan tener relación con el asesinato de Sada.

**L-** Qué quiere que haga al respecto?

**Surugi-** Qué es lo que sabes sobre el caso?

L tornó su cara para agarrar un donut de chocolate, le dio un mordisco y dijo…

**L-** Como sabrá - otro bocado - los asesinos no dejaron huellas ni nada que pueda revelar su identidad. Lo único que dejaron como pista son ciertos números pintados con pintura negra en la escena del crimen. - se chupa los dedos pulgar e índice para limpiar el chocolate - En los dos primeros asesinatos, tanto en la casa de la señora Yoshimizu como en el aparcamiento donde se encontraba su marido apareció escrito el número 3 por lo que descartamos que esos números guarden relación con el número de víctimas, ya que de ser así serían diferentes para cada uno. En el segundo homicidio el número 2 estaba escrito en el lateral de la lavadora situada en la terraza de la señora Tanaka. En el tercer asesinato el número 1 estaba escrito en la pared detrás del mostrador. Investigando he descubierto que hurgaron en el maletín del señor Yoshimizu y al ordenador portátil que su señora poseía le falta un chip. A la radio a pilas que la señora Tanaka tenía en su cocina también le falta un chip. Curiosamente tanto el matrimonio como la viuda habían ido a reparar sus aparatos a "_PCland" _la tienda del joven informático. Tenía mis ojos puestos en ese muchacho cuando oí la noticia de que había sido asesinado. Gracias a las cámaras de seguridad del negocio sabemos que no se trata de un solo asesino sino de tres. En el vídeo que le muestro podemos ver a dos hombres encapuchados, como puede observar la grabación se corta por lo que hay un 80% de posibilidades de que haya un tercer cómplice que se ocupó de apagar las cámaras [2*]. Además al tratarse de una organización es muy probable que estén trabajando bajo órdenes de un cuarto sujeto. La tienda de Sada-kun estaba totalmente desordenada por lo que es muy probable que los sospechosos estuvieran buscando un chip más, lo que quiere decir que solo les queda 1

**Surugi-** Entiendo, entonces los números de las pintadas se refieren a los chips que les quedan por recolectar

**L-** Exacto. Por lo que usted me ha dicho Niimura-chan le pidió a Sada-kun que le reparara su reproductor de música. Estoy un 98% seguro de que el cuarto y último chip que la organización busca se encuentra en ese aparato.

**Surugi-** Ohh. Ya veo! :O Te enviaré el reproductor!

**L-** Se lo agradecería Surugi-san

**Surugi-** Y qué hay de esa organización? Alguna idea de quiénes son?

**L-** No, por el momento no se ha encontrado ninguna pista en ninguno de los escenarios salvo las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad. Investigaré la casa de Niimura-chan

**Surugi-** Comprendo. Gracias por la información. Pero no te llamaba solo para eso en realidad quería pedirte un favor, L.

**L- **.__.? De qué se trata? - dijo L mientras desenvolvía una paleta :3

**Surugi-** Verás, el FBI anda muy ocupado y claramente esta chica está en peligro. Es conveniente que mantenga su verdadera identidad en secreto. Me ha pedido que mañana le acompañe a comprar ropa y a la peluquería ya que sus pertenencias están en la escena del crimen, se hará llamar Natsumi. La cuestión es que debido a la falta de información sobre los sospechosos no sé cuanto pueda alargarse el caso y yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella pues tengo que atender a otro cliente. Me preguntaba si tú aceptarías protegerla y mantenerla a salvo en tu casa…

L se quedó mirando a la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos. Nunca mostraba su cara al público y mucho menos su lugar de residencia. Los únicos "protegidos" que le habían visto eran Maki y Near porque no tubo más remedio que acogerlos hasta resolver el caso del arma bioquímica y ahora Surugi le estaba pidiendo que acogiera a una joven de 18 años en su casa, una persona que ni siquiera había visto y que podía perfectamente ser sospechosa de los crímenes. Pero al fin y al cabo el era detective y actuaba en nombre de la justicia asique terminó aceptando.

**L-** Está bien pero Surugi-san como sabe que la chica no está actuando?

**Surugi-** Durante la tarde se sometió a varias pruebas y no hay indicios de que estubiera en ninguno de los tres escenarios, además posee cuartada. De todas formas bien es cierto que no se encontraron huellas y pudo haberlas eliminado. Pero de igual manera, su forma de hablar y actuar hacen ver que no miente y es totalmente inocente. Además cuando me encontré con ella en la mañana estaba realmente muy asustada. Asique o es verdaderamente un excelente actriz o no tiene relación alguna con los crímenes.

**L- **….. - L sacó su dedo de la boca y dijo- De acuerdo. Le mandaré un mapa.

**Surugi-** Muchas gracias L. Te la mandaré en un par de días.

Al día siguiente Surugi le envió a L el mp3 de la chica para que lo investigara.

* * *

**[1*] -**Junichi Sada, Jun para los amigos, es un chico de 19 años que al igual que Yui se apuntó al curso de idiomas. Se le da muy bien la informática y decidió, junto a un amigo, crear un pequeño negocio que solo abre de lunes a viernes por las tardes. Así aprovecha las mañanas para ir a clase :3 Su socio no es sospechoso pues está fuera de la ciudad desde antes de que los asesinatos ocurrieran y un oficial lo investigó tras la muerte de Jun y no encontró absolutamente nada sospechoso que lo relacionara con el caso.

**[2*] -** Algunos se preguntarán por qué si apagaron la cámara no se llevaron la cinta. Bien esto es porque sabían que no iban a dejar ninguna huella ni se iba a ver nada en el vídeo pues sus caras estaban totalmente tapadas. De llevarse la cinta tendrían que mantenerla escondida o destruírla, lo que podría provocar, con un simple descuido, que llegaran a capturarles.

**A** todo esto el nombre del pueblo, Furusato, no existe. Furusato según creo significa "tierra natal" XD

Y si, me basé en los hombres de negro de Det. Conan para hacer a los asesinos esos ¬///¬ XDD

En fin.....espero que les guste!! ;O; Pronto pondré el cap. 2!! ^^


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Habían pasado dos días. Aquella mañana Surugi-san se comunicó con L para informarle que en la tarde iría con Yui hasta allí. Además también hablaron sobre el caso. En la casa de Yui se había encontrado una caja de fósforos que por suerte tenía una huella. Pertenecía a un tal Roi Yamamoto, fichado por varios atracos. Lo malo es que no había ninguna pista de su paradero, estaba completamente desaparecido del mapa pero al menos L ya tenía algo sobre los sospechosos. A parte de eso el chip del mp3 indicaba claramente que iba unido a otros dos, L dijo que si los cuatro chips llegaran a unirse el chip salido de su unión podría actuar como una bomba poderosa.

Eran las 8:00 de la tarde cuando el timbre sonó. En ese momento L estaba jugando al ajedrez asique se levantó de la silla y fue hasta su PC para ver quien era. Como suponía se trataba de Surugi-san. A los pocos minutos Surugi apareció en el pasillo, a su lado iba una adolescente con una gorra en la cabeza mirando a todas partes con cara curiosa. L estaba apoyado en la puerta y cuando los vio se acercó a ellos.

**L-** Hola!

**Surugi-** Hola L! Esta es Yui Niimura

**Yui-** E…Encantada!- dijo haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada

L se quedó un instante mirándola. Ahora entendía por qué lo de la peluquería. Yui llevaba unos tenis blancos con los calcetines doblados (también blancos), unos pantalones pirata color beige y una camiseta ancha de manga corta a rayas marrones y beige. En su muñeca izquierda llevaba un reloj de pulsera con la correa blanca. En las manos sujetaba una bolsa de viaje y una de plástico. En la cabeza llevaba una gorra blanca y marrón y el pelo corto. En apariencia cualquiera la confundiría con un chico xD

Después de observarla L miró a Surugi.

**Surugi-** Bien, aquí te la dejo. - le dijo a L. Luego se dirigió a Yui- Te dejo en buenas manos - le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Ahora debo irme. De nuevo gracias, L -luego se giró y se fue del edificio.

L se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa. Yui le siguió.

**L-** Em…te enseñaré tu cuarto

**Yui -** Ah! Si (está toda nerviosa la tipa XD)

L la llevo hasta una habitación, abrió la puerta y entró. La habitación tenía bastante extensión. Al entrar lo primero que se veía era una cama doble [1*] pero la cabecera no estaba apoyada en la pared sino en una mesilla un poco más alta donde había una lamparita y un reloj digital. Al otro extremo de la cama una silla y por encima (de la cama) estantes. En la paredcontiguaestaba situado un escritorio con una pequeña televisión sobre él y un largo estante de pared, en la pared frente a esta estaba el armario. En la pared donde se situaba la puerta no había nada apoyado. La habitación no poseía ventanas u.ú

**L-** Bueno, esta será tu habitación. Ahí tienes el armario si quieres guardar la ropa -dijo señalándolo- y ahí una televisión. El reloj tiene radio incluída por si quieres escucharla también.

**Yui-** Ah!! Vale, gracias!! ^^

**L-** Sobre la cena…te he comprado obento porque no sabía lo que te gustaba- dijo y giró sus ojos a un lado

**Yui-** Oh! Que detalle! Gracias!! n.n Y…a que hora se cena?? O.O

**L-** Cuando quieras .__.

**Yui-** A que hora sueles cenar tú?

**L-** Cuando me entra el hambre…

**Yui-** Ah! Bueno entonces avísame (:

L se quedó mirándola, luego asintió con la cabeza y dio la vuelta.

**Yui-** Ah!! Etto…L!

**L-** Si? - dijo girando su cabeza

**Yui-** Muchas gracias!

**L-** Es….mi trabajo…

**Yui-** n___n

**

* * *

**

**[1*] -** Con lo de cama doble no me refiero a una litera XD Me refiero a estas camas que tienen como un cajón debajo que en realidad no es un cajón sino otra cama. No sé si tienen un nombre en particular U.U


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Yui se quedó colocando su ropa en el armario. Además se había comprado un libro y varias revistas que dejó sobre el escritorio. Luego se quitó la gorra y los zapatos y se sentó sobre la cama para ver la televisión. Mientras tanto L siguió con su partida de ajedrez. Le agradaba tener a Yui en casa, así no se sentiría tan solo como en los últimos días pero de igual manera de nuevo tendría que explicar por qué se sentaba de esa forma o por qué se pasaba el día tomando azúcar. No le gustaba tener que estar dando siempre explicaciones, más aún si a esa persona le importaba poco eso y solo lo preguntaba porque era….raro U.U

Después de un par de horas L sintió hambre. La verdad le parecía ridículo avisar a Yui cuando ni siquiera iban a cenar lo mismo pero ella se lo pidió asique se acercó a la habitación y desde la puerta le dijo a Yui si quería cenar, ella asintió y le acompañó a la cocina :3

La cocina se situaba al lado de un pequeño saloncito[1*]. Era bastante pequeña. En la mesa apenas había sitio para comer cuatro personas y sobre ella había donuts, una tarta y montones de dulces y golosinas.

**Yui- **O__O Madre mía! Que…que…que es todo eso?? *¬*

**L-** Aquí tienes - dijo L pasándole a Yui una bandeja de Obento e ignorando totalmente su pregunta XD

**Yui-** Nyah! Gracias!! Me encantan estos cosos! :3

L mostró una media sonrisa, luego agarró una bandeja con una tetera y un par de tazas, la colocó sobre la mesa y se sentó. Los dos empezaron a cenar, Yui su obento y L pillando cosas de las que había sobre la mesa.

**Yui-** Te…te lo vas a comer todo tú solo?? O.O

**L-** Si, es mi cena

**Yui-** Tu cena? .___." Siempre comes cosas así para cenar? :O

**L- **[Ya estamos… ù.ú] Si, el azúcar es bueno para el cerebro y yo lo neces….

**Yui-** Kyah! Que pasada!! *w* Sii, eso de que es bueno para el cerebro ya lo había oído owo Claro, con tu trabajo necesitarás mucho azúcar no?? Yo también suelo necesitarlo cuando tengo muchos exámenes, ya me dieron varios bajones de azúcar en esas épocas u//u (va enserio a mi me ha pasado XD)

**L-** Si, algo así - dijo L mientras se llevaba un bollito de chocolate a la boca

**Yui-** Que suerte tienes! x3 Me darás algo? Para el postre…owo

**L-** (suspiro) Si, pilla lo que quieras u.u

**Yui- **:]

Después de unos minutos L se sirvió té.

**L-** Quieres? - le preguntó a Yui

**Yui-** Uh? Si, vale!

L agarró la segunda taza, le echó té y se la dio a Yui.

**Yui-** Ehm…sé que es idiotez preguntarlo pero hay azúcar?

Justo en ese momento L acababa de levantarse para ir a buscar el bote de los terrones. Cuando volvió a la mesa se volvió a sentar con su pose típica.

**Yui-** Siempre te sientas así? o.o

**L-** Si, si me sentara de forma normal mi capacidad de deducción se reduciría un 40% - dijo mientras echaba como 8 terrones en su taza

**Yui-** En serio?? Que interesante!! :O

Yui agarró elterronero (azucarero xD) y se echó un terrón, dos, tres, cuatro :3 L se quedó mirándola. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien echarse tanto azúcar en el té (aparte de él claro xD).

Cuando terminaron L recogió los platos a la vez que Yui le ayudaba con las tazas y el vaso que

había usado ella para beber agua mientras cenaba.

**L-** Yo seguiré trabajando. Cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en el salón

**Yui-** Ok! n-n eh….buenas noches! :]

**L-** Buenas noches

* * *

**[1*] -** Ese saloncito sería la sala que aparece en la peli de L. La que tiene una mesa donde posa el PC y la pared llena de pantallas x)

.

**A** todo esto quien no sepa que es el obento que lo busque en google, así ven las imágenes, son re kawaiis *-*


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

***Explico: **El pasillo donde está la habitación de Yui tiene 6 habitaciones en total. Por un lado estaría el baño, la habitación que ocupa Yui y otra sala donde solía estar Watari trabajando. Enfrente estaría la habitación que había sido de Watari, la de L y una pequeña sala biblioteca donde L suele ponerse a leer en sus ratos libres =)

**

* * *

**

Pasaron tres días. Mientras L trabajaba Yui se dedicaba a leer su libro o las revistas y ver televisión. A veces también ponía la radio del reloj y dibujaba o escribía algo. Lo cierto es que no hablaban mucho entre ellos, a Yui no se le ocurría tema de conversación y L era bastante callado uwu Aquel tercer día fue tranquilo aunque a diferencia de los otros L parecía algo desanimado pero Yui no se atrevió a preguntar nada…

Era de noche, como las 3:00 de la mañana cuando Yui se levantó para ir a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina. Al salir de la habitación se fijó en que en la sala del fondo había luz. Silenciosamente se acercó a la puerta. Era una sala pequeña, al lado de la puerta había una enorme estantería llena de libros de todos los tamaños que ocupaba casi toda la pared (tanto a lo largo como a lo alto) enfrente de esta había una pequeña mesa y un sofá el cual tenía a su lado una lámpara de pié y un sillón. Yui se dio cuenta de que había una puerta de cristal que daba a una pequeña terraza y cuando se acercó a cerrarla porque fuera estaba lloviendo vió que L estaba allí…

**Yui-** O.O Etto…..L? - dijo mientras se acercaba al chico, este se volteo la cabeza y la siguió con la mirada- que haces aquí?? - le preguntó cuando ya estaba a su lado

**L-** (volviendo a mirar para delante) Nada…..solo….pasar el rato….

**Yui-** U.___.

**L-** Hay bonitas vistas - dijo mostrando una sonrisa medio falsa

Yui miró al frente y observó…

**Yui-** La verdad es que si son bonitas :) - permaneció un instante en silencio y añadió- Pero…son las tantas de la mañana y está lloviendo mucho, además empieza a hacer frío no crees que deberíamos entrar?

L se quedó un rato pensando con la mirada perdida y respondió…

**L-** Si, puede que tengas razón.

Dicho esto L se giró y entró en la habitación. Luego se sentó en el sofá igual con la mirada perdida. Yui se acercó y le preguntó si le preparaba un té o algo a lo que el respondió que si, que le agradecería si le preparaba un té. Yui se dirigió a la cocina y mientras calentaba un vaso de agua en el microondas ella se bebió otro, pues estaba sedienta desde antes XD Luego puso el poso de té en el agua calentada, colocó el vaso en una bandeja junto al azucarero y un platito con 6 galletas y se fue hasta la sala parando antes en el baño para coger una toalla. Cuando llegó vio a L sentado en el sofá con los brazos sobre las piernas y la cabeza apoyada en ellos.

**Yui-** Aquí tienes- dijo acercándose y posando la bandeja sobre la mesa- Toma sécate- dijo después ofreciéndole la toalla.

L levantó su cabeza, agarró la toalla, se la puso en la espalda y luego se acercó la bandeja y empezó a echarle azúcar al té. Se veía triste. Yui se sentó a su lado y se le quedó mirando…

**Yui-** Es….estás bien?? - preguntó preocupada

**L-** (volteando sus ojos hacia ella) Si- dijo al tiempo que volvía a mirar al frente y daba un sorbo al té

Pasó un rato….

**L-** Solo me siento…un poco triste - dijo con la mirada puesta en su taza

**Yui-** Por…Por qué? - dijo mirándole, no quería parecer entrometida pero L se veía realmente triste y quería ayudar u.u

**L-** (vaciló un instante y luego suspiró) Hace dos meses que murió alguien muy importante para mi….

**Yui-** Ah! .///. Lo siento, no sabía _

**L-** Él….era como un padre para mí sabes? Siempre…..estuvo a mi lado y me apoyó. La verdad es que…me siento culpable por lo que sucedió, no pensé que lo matarían a él….

Yui no entendía qué había ocurrido pero estaba claro que para cualquiera eso tenía que ser muy doloroso. L no dijo nada más y se quedó mirando al frente con la mirada perdida, estaba temblando. Yui no sabía que decir. L giró su cabeza a la izquierda para ocultar una lágrima pero entonces sollozóy Yui le oyó, le quitó el vaso de las manos y le dio un abrazo. L tardó en reaccionar pero finalmente le devolvió el abrazo y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que L se calmó un poco y se separó de Yui, limpió su cara con la manga de la camiseta aún empapada por la lluvia y dijo….

**L-** Perdona…soy idiota

**Yui-** No, está bien! Era importante para ti y esta casa es muy grande, si no te sintieras solo y le extrañaras entonces…serías un desalmado .__.

**L-** Gracias, Yui - dijo mirándola fijamente

**Yui-** De nada ^^ Ehm, deberías dormir un poco te sentará bien

L asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, sujetó la toalla que tenía apoyada sobre los hombros y espalda y fue hacia el baño. Luego secó su cabeza con una toalla más pequeña, se tomó una pastilla contra el insomnio pues sabía que sino no pegaría ojo en toda la noche y fue hasta su cuarto. Yui por su parte regresó la bandeja a la cocina y volvió a su cama.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Era por la mañana, las 9:05 para ser exactos. L despertó sin problema a pesar de haber tomado la pastilla a las tantas (normalmente tienen efecto de 7 horas). Estaba mas despejado y tranquilo =) Fue hasta el baño, se duchó y luego se fue a desayunar a la cocina. Yui aquel día se despertó algo antes, a las 9:45. Ella solía despertarse a las 11:00 al contrario de L que se despertaba sobre las 7:30-8:00. Cuando fue hasta la cocina L estaba tomándose un vaso de batido de fresa mientras leía el periódico :3

**Yui-** Buenos días! ^^

**L-** Buenos días….

**Yui-** Como estás? Mejor? o.o

L se le quedó mirando un instante y luego giró la vista a otro lado. Se sentía ridículo por haber llorado delante de ella u///u

**L-** Si, mejor. Siento lo de ayer, yo…no suelo ponerme así delante de la gente ¬//¬

**Yui-** Oh! Perdóname tú a mí por haberme metido donde no me llamaban U-w-

**L-** No, te agradezco que te preocuparas. Poca gente lo hace….

**Yui-** o.o n_________n

**L-** De todos modos….te agradecería que lo mantuvieras en secreto u.ú

**Yui-** Claro, no hay problema :]

Pasado unos minutos…..

**L-** Oye Yui…..

**Yui-** Si?? 0.0

**L-** Mañana en la mañana debo ir al médico si quieres puedes venir, sino puedes quedarte en casa, aquí estás protegida y si ocurriera algo la alarma está conectada a mi teléfono móvil asique lo sabría de inmediato….

**Yui-** Ah!! Vale, iré contigo =)

Después de un rato…..

**Yui-** Oye….tu juegas al ajedrez verdad?

**L-** o.o Si….por qué?

**Yui-** Si quieres jugamos un día =) No soy muy buena y hace tiempo que no juego pero si me recuerdas las normas no tengo problema :3

**L-** Como quieras………

El día pasó normal. Por la tarde Yui terminó de leer el libro que se había llevado y se asombró cuando vio a L hablando italiano con un tipo a través del ordenador. Al día siguiente sobre las 10:30 ambos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al hospital.

Ya en la sala de espera….

**L-** He llamado a Surugi-san para que este contigo mientras yo estoy dentro, no tardará en venir….

**Yui-** Ah! Ok ^^

Pasaron los minutos y Surugi apareció, quedándose con ellos hasta que después de un largo rato llamaron a L (por un nombre falso por supuesto XD) L entró a la sala para hacerse unas pruebas mientras que Yui y Surugi se quedaban en la sala de espera. Al cabo de 40 minutos L salió.

**Surugi-** Como ha ido??

**L-** Bien, todo perfecto….

**Surugi-** Me alegro!!

**Yui-** O.O (no se entera de nada xD)

**Surgi-** Bueno….- dijo mientras miraba su reloj - es la 1:30 os apetece ir a comer?

L y Yui se miraron y ambos asintieron asique los tres se fueron al restaurante más cercano a comer. El restaurante era acogedor. Tenía una barra con varias sillas, mesas para máximo 4 personas (claro que se podían juntar unas con otras) y además músicos que acompañaban el ambiente, era muy agradable. Mientras Surugi y Yui miraban la carta de platos y demás, L se había puesto a mirar la carta de postres xD Comieron tranquilamente, aunque igual muchas miradas estaban puestas en L debido a su forma de sentarse.

**Surugi- **Oh! Ayer me encontré con Maki-chan y el doctor Matsudo, me preguntaron por ti- dijo dirigiéndose a L- Maki me dijo que algún día quería verte.

**L- **._.

**Surugi-** Te tiene mucho aprecio. Deberías llamarla!

**L-** ….. - pasados unos segundos - dígale que llame a ese número - dijo apuntando un número en una servilleta de papel.

**Surugi-** De acuerdo =)- dijo cogiendo la servilleta y guardándosela en la chaqueta del traje.

Después de un rato Surugi se fue por un lado y Yui y L regresaron a casa.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Aquella tarde se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez :)

**Yui-** Etto…..podías dejarme ganar alguna vez U¬.¬ Ya llevamos 4 partidas y siempre pierdo T-T

**L-** Si te dejara ganar nunca mejorarías…..

**Yui-** Nyah! Lo sé, pero por mucho que mejore no voy a ganarte ù.ú

**L- **…… - bajó su mirada - Si te aburres podemos dejar de jugar....

**Yui-** Ah! No, no me aburro ^^ Solo que no me gusta perder siempre ¬3¬

**L-** Ya…….. - se quedó un rato cayado mientas movía ficha - Oye Yui….crees que soy egoísta?

**Yui-** Eh? Mmm…..no, no me lo pareces O.O Eres muy amable :) Por qué lo….

**L-** Y….crees que soy…frío?

**Yui-** Bueno, creo que todos los detectives, policías y demás tienen que ser algo fríos y dejar de lado los sentimentalismos debido a su trabajo y bueno, eso acaba provocando que en los demás aspectos también se vuelvan más fríos pero no, tampoco me pareces frío. Si que eres cerrado y es muy difícil saber lo que se te pasa por la cabeza pero no creo que haya nada de malo en eso no? Al contrario, eso hace a una persona mas interesante :D

L se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y como desconcertado….

**Yui-** Si, quiero decir que cuando una persona a la que acabas de conocer se te pone a contar toda su vida ya no tiene gracia no? Sin embargo si es más difícil de conocer se hace más emocionante :3 Claro que a veces cuando terminas de conocerla te llevas una decepción pero también puede sorprenderte =)

**L-** Poca gente opina lo mismo…..

**Yui- **Lo sé! Pero es mi opinión. Además a mi tampoco me gusta hablar de mis cosas y por ello tengo pocas amistades u.u pero de todas maneras….me gusta ser como soy o.o Mucha gente no lo entenderá pero...tampoco espero que lo hagan Un_n

L mostró una media sonrisa y luego añadió…

**L-** Te sientes cómoda viviendo aquí? Sé que soy una persona con la que es difícil convivir…

**Yui-** Ah! Para nada! Es agradable vivir contigo ^^

**L-** Me alegra saberlo….

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, L recibió la llamada de Maki mientras estaba consultando unos papeles. Yui estaba en la misma sala haciendo unos crucigramas asique escuchó la conversación.

**Maki-** _Hola L!! ^^_

**L-** _Hola….._

**Maki-** _Gracias por pasarme el teléfono, es genial saber de ti. Como le dije a Surugi-san me gustaría verte, me ayudaste mucho ^^ Además sería genial ver al niño también, no supe su nombre u.u_

**L-**_ Se llama…Near…._

**Maki**_**-** Ah! Bien! Pues ver a Near también ^^ Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos todos un día. Ir al parque, a la playa, algún museo…._

L se llevó el dedo a la boca y luego observó a Yui que atendía a la conversación y cuando se dio cuenta de que L le miraba asintió asique L acabó aceptando.

**Maki-** _Que bien!! Entonces te parece bien mañana?? owo_

**L-** _Está bien pero debo ponerme en contacto con Near….._

**Maki-** _Ok!! A donde iremos? A la playa?_

L miró a Yui y esta asintió poniendo cara de "por qué no?" asique aceptó, no le entusiasmaba la idea de la playa pero no le quedaba otro remedio u.ú Luego cortó la llamada.

**Yui-** Entonces iremos a la playa??

**L-** Supongo que si……u.u

**Yui-** No te entusiasma eh?

**L-** Lo cierto es que no….u.ú

**Yui- **Bueno, a mi tampoco me gusta demasiado la playa, además así no puedo ni bañarme XD pero bueno, será entretenido :3

**L-** Supongo……

Después L se puso en contacto con el Wammy's House [1*] y le dijeron que un tutor acompañaría a Near en coche hasta allí =)

* * *

**[1*]** Aclaro esto, según parece en la película el Wammy's House está en Japón U._. O eso o no tardan nada de tiempo en llegar a Inglaterra vaya xD


	8. Capítulo 7

Aquí dejo dos capítulos más ^^

Ojalá les guste!! ;O;

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Al día siguiente sobre las 3:00 de la tarde Yui y L estaban preparados para salir. L había buscado dos toallas de playa que sabía que tenía que haber en algún sitio y se las dio a Yui para que las guardara, junto a un libro y varias revistas de pasatiempos y sudokus, en una bolsa de tela que ella tenía x) Luego en la cocina guardaron en otra bolsa unos sándwiches de nocilla, una tartera con tarta de queso dentro, una caja de galletas y botecitos de batido de fresa y de chocolate.

En lo que se refiere a vestimenta, L iba como siempre exceptuando que su camiseta esta vez era de manga corta y Yui llevaba unos piratas negros, una camiseta gris con el dibujo de una cara de oso panda y tenis negros con la suela y los cordones blancos, en la cabeza llevaba una gorra y gafas de sol.

**L-** Ah! Yui, si no te importa te agradecería que fuera me llamaras Ryuuzaki….

**Yui-** Ah! De acuerdo! A mi llámame Yuu, ahora soy un chico ¬.¬

Aclarado este punto salieron de casa y cogieron el metro. A las 3:30 estaban enfrente de un quiosco cerca de la playa donde les esperaba Maki, Near no tardó en llegar. Se sentaron en un sitio no muy lejos del agua y cerca de unas rocas por lo que no daba mucho el sol. Near y Maki se pusieron a jugar en la arena mientras que Yui rellenaba crucigramas y L leía el libro que se había llevado :P Fue pasando la tarde y se comieron las cosas que habían llevado. Además Yui se acercó a la furgoneta de los helados que paraba allí para comprar helados de cucurucho. Había un hombre extraño apoyado en la furgoneta y leyendo un panfleto con unos auriculares puestos pero Yui no le dio importancia, compró cuatro y cuando regresó le dio uno a cada uno. Además como L se estaba comiendo el helado mientras leía al inclinar mucho la mano se le cayó el helado( solo el helado no el cucurucho) y Yui se lo cambió por el suyo, gesto que L agradeció XD Después de un rato mientras L seguía con su libro Yui se puso a ayudar a los niños a hacer un castillo de arena x) Luego Yui convenció a L para dar un apseo por la orilla :3 Cuando ya empezaba a irse el sol los cuatro recogieron y se fueron a una cafetería donde Yui y Maki pidieron un refresco y Near y L zumo de naranja (con mucho azúcar :3) Luego se fueron todos a casa de L (los otros dos se quedaban a dormir allí XD). Se bañaron, se cambiaron de ropa, cenaron y luego volvieron hasta la playa para ver fuegos artificiales :D Después todos excepto Maki compraron algodón de azúcar en un puesto de allí cerca y regresaron de nuevo a casa.

**Maki-** Y ahora que hacemos??

**Yui-** Pues…no sé. Podemos jugar a algo! :3 Qué juegos tienes?- le preguntó a L

**L-** Solo tengo el ajedrez, el dominó y puzzles U-_-

**Yui-** Y cartas?

**Maki-** Oh! Yo he traído una baraja!! =)

L se acercó a un armarito en la sala donde había varias cajas de puzzles y un Scrabble.

**Yui-** Oh! El Scrabble!! owo Hace tiempo que no juego a esto!

**Maki- **Juguemos entonces!! :D

**Yui-** Con este? - dijo señalando a L - No gracias, no quiero perder! ù.ú

**L-** U¬¬

Estuvieron jugando a varias cosas y luego se fueron a dormir. Maki durmió en la segunda cama de la habitación de Yui mientras que Near tubo que dormir con L en la misma cama XD

Al día siguiente el hombre que había llevado a Near fue a recogerlo y el doctor Matsudo fue a buscar a Maki….

**Maki-** Gracias por todo L! Lo he pasado muy bien!! ^^ Y Yui ha sido un placer conocerte!

**Yui-** Lo mismo digo!! =)

**Maki-** Hasta otra!! n_n


	9. Capítulo 8

Al día siguiente a ese Yui y L salieron a comprar comida. Primero se pasaron por una pastelería para encargar un par de tartas. Luego se dirigieron a un supermercado dentro de un centro comercial para comprar todo lo demás. Compraron galletas, bollos, chocolate, batidos, yogures, flanes, bolsas y terrones de azúcar, fruta,…..además de comida normal para Yui xD

Todo estaba normal hasta que cuando estaban en el pasillo de los cereales mirando cuales comprar las luces del supermercado se apagaron y al estar dentro de un centro todo se quedó completamente a oscuras. Yui se quedó mirando a los lados asustada intentando encontrar a L pero no se veía nada, fue entonces cuando alguien la agarró por detrás…

**Yui-** Ah!! E…. - pero Yui no acabó la frase porque alguien le había puesto un pañuelo lleno de cloroformo en la boca y se había desmayado

**L-** Yui! - dijo L cuando oyó el grito pero alguien le dio un puñetazo en la cara y luego otro en el estómago al tiempo que lo empujaba contra la estantería.

L estaba de rodillas en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en el mismo cuando volvió la luz. El golpe contra la estantería había provocado que se cayeran varias cajas de cereales y el carro de la compra se había volcado. No había ni rastro de Yui. L se levantó y se puso a mirar a los lados y luego salió corriendo a la puerta, al no ver nada sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó varias teclas….

[Flashback]

**L-** Ah! Yui, si no te importa te agradecería que fuera me llamaras Ryuzaki….

**Yui-** Ah! De acuerdo! A mi llámame Yuu, ahora soy un chico ¬.¬

**L-** Toma! Esto es un localizador (rastreador) Es como un pin asique puedes ponerlo en la camiseta, no le pasará nada si se moja. Mientras lo lleves encima si te pasara algo podría localizarte con el teléfono móvil.

[Fin del flashback]

L buscó el paradero de Yui en el teléfono, luego llamó a Surugi, a la policía y demás y se fue hasta donde se suponía estaba Yui, un lugar cerca de una gasolinera. Cuando llegó no vio nada asique se puso a buscar y encontró el pin medio roto en el suelo. A Yui debía de habérsele caído pero eso significaba que allí se habían bajado. L supuso que se habían parado para repostar o en otro caso cambiar de vehículo pero de una forma o de otra la gasolinera tenía cámaras de seguridad asique no tubo más que ir allí y preguntar por los vídeos. Efectivamente habían parado para cambiar de vehículo, luego L se fijó en la dirección que tomo el auto y salió corriendo. Le fue costoso encontrarlos puesto que había numerosos cruces en el camino pero ya sea por intuición o por suerte consiguió llegar al lugar.


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 **

**Yui-** Ah!! E…. - pero Yui no acabó la frase porque alguien le había puesto un pañuelo lleno de cloroformo en la boca y se había desmayado

Un hombre se la llevó afuera por una puerta trasera en el almacén del supermercado. Otro hombre lo seguía y ambos llevaban gafas para ver en la oscuridad. Cuando llegaron afuera (ya sin las gafas puestas) se subieron a una furgoneta blanca. Después de un rato se pararon en una gasolinera. Uno de los hombres salió con Yui en brazos fingiendo que se había desmayado y la metió dentro de un coche negro manejado por una mujer. Luego el coche arrancó y fue hasta un lugar cercano a un puente estrecho pero de gran altura el cual ayudaba a cruzar un rió. Allí estaba ya la furgoneta blanca.

**Sujeto 1 -** Como ha ido?

**Sujeto 2-** Excelente!! No nos ha seguido nadie. La chica ya está atada y se ha despertado mientras venía hacia aquí.

**Sujeto 1-** Ya sabes lo que ha dicho el jefe!

**Sujeto 2-** Si!

El sujeto 2 (no me hagan pensar en nombres xD) abrió la puerta del coche y sacó a Yui tirándola del brazo, ella con las manos atadas y un pañuelo en la cara impidiéndole hablar le miró con cara de odio**.**

**Sujeto 3 -** Vaya! Vaya!! Que tenemos aquí?- dijo un hombre recién aparecido que vestía con una gabardina negra y un sombrero tapándole algo la cara – Buen trabajo muchachos!! Y tú mocosa tienes algo que nos pertenece – le dijo a Yui mientras le ponía la pistola en el mentón – Y el otro?? – dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

**Sujeto 2-** Me he encargado de él…

**Sujeto 3 –** Excelente! No creo que tarde en llegar! – luego dirigió su mirada a Yui – Imagino que te preguntarás por qué te hemos traído aquí y no te hemos matado directamente. Verás tú nos robaste algo y sabemos que tu amigo lo tiene asique cuando venga a buscarte le mataremos y luego nos ocuparemos de ti =)

**Sujeto 4 -** Jefe, que hacemos ahora?

**Sujeto 3 –** Quédense aquí mientras yo le preparo la bienvenida a nuestro amigo

Luego el hombre despareció, posiblemente tuviera un auto escondido cerca de allí. La mujer se ocupaba de Yui que seguía atada mientras que los otros dos se metieron en la parte trasera de la furgoneta para coger sus armas……

* * *

***Aclaro:** algunos se preguntarán como demonios supieron que ella (o él XD) era Yui. Bueno pues a parte de conseguir información de sabe dios donde para saber donde vive y todo eso, recuerden al tipo extraño de la playa x)

Etto….He dicho ya que me basé en los hombres de negro de Det. Conan?? XD

Porque ellos igual, son capaces de encontrar a Haibara aunque este transformada en una niña pequeña xDD

Los de esta organización consiguieron reconocer a Yui aunque tuviera un aspecto totalmente diferente ù.ú


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

L llegó al lugar donde se encontraban. Se habían parado cerca de un puente estrecho pero de gran altura. Se escondió tras un árbol para observar. Un hombre con gabardina y sombrero estaba hablando mientras apuntaba a Yui con un arma, luego dejó de apuntarla y siguió hablando pero L no podía oír lo que decía y llevaba la boca tapada por el cuello de la chaqueta por lo que tampoco podía leerle los labios. El hombre en cuestión no tardó en irse y fue entonces cuando L aprovechó. Sigilosamente se acercó a la furgoneta blanca donde los dos hombres se había metido y peleando les dejó inconscientes, luego los ató y los dejó dentro de la furgoneta. Cuando iba a salir del vehículo la mujer ya estaba cerca y lo apuntó con un cuchillo a lo que L reaccionó a tiempo y solo le rajó en el brazo, luego pelearon un momento y consiguió empujar a la mujer contra un árbol dejándola también inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando L se acercó a Yui y se puso a desatarla empezando por quitarle la mordaza de la cara.

**L-** Estás bien??

**Yui-** Si ;__; - pasó un momento - L…. O__O

Yui se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y con cara asustada. L miró atrás y vió al hombre apuntándole con una pistola. Disparó y L consiguió esquivar la bala. Volvió a disparar y volvió a esquivarla. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Pero la quinta bala consiguió darle en el brazo derecho. En ese momento L estaba junto a la barandilla del puente y el hombre prácticamente enfrente a él. Fue entonces cuando este le apuntó directamente y le dedicó un sonrisa maligna a Yui, y en esos segundos L aprovechó para echar los brazo atrás, agarrarse a la barandilla y darle una patada al hombre en el brazo provocando que se le cayera la pistola. Él siguió con la mirada a la pistola que acabó cayéndose puente abajo, luego miró a L y se abalanzó sobre él. Estuvieron peleando un buen rato hasta que el hombre tiró a L contra la barandilla del puente sin dejar de sujetarlo. El problema es que al ser un puente apartado y viejo la barandilla, toda estropeada, se rompió y los dos cayeron.

**Yui-** El...Ryuuzaki!!! –gritó Yui al ver que los dos caían.

L consiguió agarrarse a la barandilla que quedaba sujeta y el otro hombre se agarró a su cintura pero a L le resbalaron las manos un poco y el hombre se quedó colgando de su pié. Debido a la gravedad el hombre cada vez tiraba más del zapato de L provocando finalmente que la zapatilla se le soltara del pie y el hombre cayera al río. L siguió colgando pero cada vez sus dedos se iban deslizando un poco más hasta que al final se soltó. Por suerte Yui había conseguido soltarse pues la cuerda estaba floja gracias a la ayuda anterior de L y le agarró de una manga. Como pudo, L consiguió agarrar su otra mano a Yui y salvarse.

**L-** ….Gracias….Yui…. – dijo L jadeando

Yui entonces lo abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Luego se soltó y dijo….

**Yui-** Me alegro de que estés bien ;w;

L que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la barandilla y el brazo del disparo completamente estirado mientras que con el otro se agarraba en la herida la miró y mostró una media sonrisa. Luego volvió a posar la cabeza en la barandilla y cerró los ojos. Yui le agarró de la mano y al final L

se desplomó.


	12. Capítulo 11

Vaaale!! No hace falta que enciendan las antorchas!! U¬¬

De verdad se piensan que hice que L sobreviviera a la Death Note y ahora le mato de una forma tan simple??

Nahh!! X)

Lo que pasó es muy simple, en primer lugar desde que estaban en el centro comercial L no ha parado ni un solo momento además de no haber comido absolutamente nada. Segundo se puso a pelear con todos los tipos, le acuchillaron y le dispararon, además de casi caerse por un puente (que mala soy XD) asique lo único que ha pasado ha sido que el agotamiento y la falta de azúcar han provocado que se desmayara ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

L se despertó. Estaba en el hospital y…….vio a Surugi-san a su lado, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

FIN.

Vale, vale, que es bromaa!! XD

Ahora el de verdad!

**CAPÍTULO 11**

L se despertó. Volvía a estar en el hospital pero a diferencia de la otra vez no había nadie más que él en su habitación, ni Surugi, ni Yui…nadie. Se quedó mirando al techo y luego volvió su mirada a la herida de su brazo. Tenía esa parte vendada y aunque ya no le dolía igual le molestaba. Al principio no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido pero luego recordó lo del puente y que luego se debía de haber desmayado o algo pues lo único que podía recordar era que Yui le había cogido de la mano. Se puso a mirar por la ventana y permaneció así unos minutos. Fue entonces cuando le pareció oír la voz de Yui por el pasillo. Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y efectivamente ella estaba a punto de entrar a la vez que se despedía de una enfermera.

**Yui-** Hola!! :] – le dijo a L cuando entró. Luego posó una caja encima de la mesilla que había al lado de la camilla de L - Que bueno que despertaras ^^ Que tal estás??

**L-** Bien….. – dijo mirándola, luego dirigió su mirada a la pared y luego abajo- Oye Yui……lamento lo que ha ocurrido u.u Si….si te hubiera protegido mejor no habría pasado todo esto…..

Yui que en ese momento estaba en proceso de abrir la caja le miró y se rió.

**Yui-** Jajaja, pero….tu te has visto la cara?? XD

L se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos, no entendía que había de gracioso. Por otro lado Yui le había dicho eso porque tenía una herida en el labio y un moretón en la mejilla U-w-

**Yui-** Oye….has capturado a esos tipos, yo estoy bien y casi mueres al intentar salvarme la vida, la única que tendría que disculparse debería ser yo….Muchas gracias L! De verdad…

**L- **o_o

Se quedaron en silend¡cio hasta que L preguntó…

**L-** Que sucedió después?

**Yui-** Te desmayaste y al poco rato llegó Surugi-san con la policía y una ambulancia. La poli arrestó a los dos tipos y a la mujer mientras que otros oficiales rescataron el cuerpo de Furusawa, parece que así se llamaba. Estaba fichado por maltratos, acoso, varios atracos y

no sé que diablos más. Los médicos dijeron que había muerto debido al impacto. Luego te trajeron al hospital.- Yui dirigió su mirada al brazo de L - Te duele??

**L-** No………..solo es algo molesto….

**Yui-** Lo siento U.U......Te...te he traído esto. Creo que es la que mas te gusta.. – dijo mientras le entregaba a L la caja.

Él terminó de abrirla y no era otra cosa que una tarta de nata y fresa :3

**L-** Gracias, Yui :)

**Yui- **^^

* * *

**M**añana subo el ultimo cap!! ^^


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Al día siguiente ya habían regresado a casa y en la tarde llegó el momento de la despedida. Al haber cerrado el caso Yui ya podía volver a llevar una vida normal y aquella tarde Surugi-san iría a buscarla para llevarla a su apartamento. Ya tenía hecha su bolsa.

**Yui-** Mu…muchas gracias por todo, L!

**L-** No hay de que……

**Yui-** Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Te...Te volveré a ver algún día?

**L-** No….no lo sé u.u

**Yui-** Ya veo. Ojalá que si! ^^

**L-** :) (media sonrisa x))

Entonces Yui abrazó a L y él le correspondió.

**Yui-** Se te extrañará! ;w;

**L-**.........yo también te extrañaré......eres la......primera amiga de verdad que he tenido....

**Yui-** o.o Tu también eres un buen amigo ^^

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. Era Surugi-san asique Yui agarró sus bolsas y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se giró y dijo....

**Yui-** Adiós L.....Cuidate! n_n

**L-** Tu igual.....adiós.......

Luego Yui salió y se encontró con Surugi. Metió las cosas en el maletero del coche y ambos se subieron. L por su parte se sentó en el sillón de la sala mientras agarraba un trozo de tarta. Volvía a estar solo otra vez u.u Pasó un buen rato y cuando se estaba terminado el segundo trozo de tarta el timbre sonó de nuevo......

**L-** Si?

**???-** L soy yo, puedes abrirme? Es que me he olvidado una cosa….

L abrió la puerta y para sí mismo pronunció el nombre de Yui. Al rato Yui estaba arriba con las bolsas en la mano.

**L-** .__.?

**Yui-** Sabes L? He estado pensando y.....que te parecería si fuéramos socios?? Quiero decir, como vives solo y tienes mogollón de trabajo yo podría ayudarte, no sé mucho sobre el tema solo lo que conozco por series de tv y libros U-w- pero bueno.....Watson tampoco sabía mucho y era una buena ayuda para Holmes y......

**L-** Vale........

**Yui-** O.O? El que vale?

**L-** Puedes ser mi asistenta.......yo trabajo solo pero me vendría bien una ayuda con la casa.....¬///¬

**Yui-** owo De verdad??

(L asiente con la cabeza mientras mira hacia el lado)

**Yui-** Que bien :D Muchas gracias!! ^^

Y así Yui se quedó a vivir con L y no volvío a estar solo.

FIN

* * *

**B**ueno, pues…se acabó XD Pero si se quedaron con ganas de más sean pacientes porque ahora empezaré a escribir otro que será una secuela de este y donde meteré algo más de romance :3 Y etto….espero que les gustara ;O; No sean malos conmigo!! XD

En fin…..ahora momento de agradecimientos:

En primer lugar a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata por crear Death Note *O*

En segundo lugar a Hideo Nakata el director de la peli de L change the world 8D

Y por último a todos los que leyeron y leerán el fic *O* Se les quiere!! =)

Atte: Ai-chan

Dejen comentarios!! nwn


End file.
